


《冬天來的精靈》

by starless0921



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starless0921/pseuds/starless0921
Collections: 隨筆寫





	《冬天來的精靈》

我是被凍醒的。  
一覺醒來，感覺胸前有什麼壓住我。  
我低頭一看。  
懷裏多了一個女人。  
「……哇哇哇！」  
我一手將她推開。  
嬌小的女人跌在地上，迷迷糊糊地揉著眼，不知道發生什麽事。  
「你是誰！」  
「還有我的棉被……哈嚏！ 」  
說不到兩句話，我哆嗦得縮成一團。  
媽的，這天氣會不會太冷！  
女人失焦地盯著我，然後磨磨蹭蹭地湊過來，攬住我的腰。  
「好暖……」  
我推推她，完全沒有反應。  
我掰開她的頭。  
「鼾……」  
完全睡死。

早上糾纏很久，終於讓女人清醒。  
「……」  
眼前的矮女人前一秒扯開煙肉，後一秒夾起太陽蛋，像是餓了幾輩子。  
汁液全濺到我身上。  
你是豬啊？  
我嫌棄地彈彈衣袖。  
「你可以説你從哪裡來了嗎！」  
「嗚唔嗚唔嗚唔……」  
女人嘴裡塞滿食物，一邊解釋一邊噴汁。  
「！」  
女人瞪大眼睛，噗一聲噴出剛咽下的食物，不停猛咳。  
果然噎到。  
我默默拿起紙巾，擦走臉上被沾染的食物渣滓。

我把裝滿水的杯子放在她面前。  
「可以和我說了嗎？」  
她咕嚕咕嚕將水喝掉，呼出口氣。  
「我還是第一次吃東西和喝水！」  
我挑挑眉。  
「第一次？」  
「對！」女人興奮地舉起雙手回答。  
怪不得會這樣……  
我拍拍女人的頭。  
可憐的孩子，原來腦袋壞掉了。  
女人盯著我的手，好像發現什麼新奇的事，使勁地往我的手掌磨蹭。  
開始我倒覺得還好，直到之後發現她完全不打算停。  
我收回手。  
她意猶未盡，楚楚可憐地凝視我。  
「……」  
媽的智障。  
我把自己的手還給她。  
她調教好角度，把髮旋頂向我的手心，高興得幾乎冒出愛心。  
我機械式摸她的頭。  
「你可以說你叫什麼名字嗎？」  
女人搖搖頭。  
「我沒有名字。」  
算了，我本來都沒有對她有什麼希望。  
我指著睡房。  
「那我的被子呢？」  
醒來後找了很久，最後發現我的棉被確實不見了。  
我怒瞪著她。  
讓我冰涼得這麼早醒來，被子一定是被她藏到某個地方。  
「我就是被子。」  
女人抬起頭回答。  
「？」  
我停下手上的動作。  
撫摸停止，女人不滿地靠近我。  
她捆住我的手，將它牢牢地按在她的頭上。  
「不許停！」  
「我是你的被子，要是你不對我好，我就不幫你保暖！」

「你是被子？」  
我在她的眼裡看見自己驚訝的臉孔。  
她得意地仰起頭。  
我沉默片刻。  
「……喂，這裡是警察局嗎？」  
「別不相信我啊！」  
女人一把拿走我的手機，激動道。  
我，「嗯，我相信你。」  
女人，「別用一副失去靈魂的眼神向我保證！」  
我盯著她。  
「那你先給我變回本來的模樣。」  
然後我就把你打入冷宮，鎖進櫃子裏，永沒有翻身之日。  
她紅著臉，扭捏地擺動身子。  
「我變成人形……力量全用光，暫時變不回去。」  
我轉身出門。  
「呃呃呃你去哪裡？」  
她扯著我，可憐兮兮地挽留我。  
我歎了口氣。  
「買被子。」  
「你把我家裡唯一的棉被變走，我今晚沒被子怎睡。」

因為看這女人瘋瘋癲癲的，應該不會有人認領她，我最後還是把她留在家裡。  
晚上。  
「你給我滾回外面。」  
女人抱著我的手完全沒有放鬆，她猛然搖頭。  
「晚上客廳睡覺沒開暖氣，你是要冷死我，不去！」  
我對她說道理。  
「小姐，你是被子對吧？」  
女人吸著鼻涕點點頭。  
「那麼被子小姐，你之前也說過自己有保暖功能。」  
「只要挨過最初那段寒冷的感覺，你就不會覺得凍了。」  
「所以……」  
我趁著她分神之際把她扔出門外。  
「好好待在外面和沙發一起睡！」  
砰一聲，我把房門關上鎖好。  
女人急忙打開門，扭動門鎖發現不行，在外面不停轟門大鬧。  
我沒氣地鬆了口氣。  
拿起耳機，我開啟音樂，抱著新買的被子睡覺。

半夜，我尿急起床。  
剛打開門，腳趾頭好像踢到什麼。  
我低下頭，女人整個人橫臥在地上，睡得很不好。  
搞什麼鬼，有沙發不睡特意坐在這裡。  
我拍拍她的臉頰。  
一碰，被冷得一批。  
還真不保暖。  
我從洗手間回來時，她還在原位，整個人縮成一團，好生可憐。  
「……」  
我拉住她手腕，將她扯進我的睡房裏，關門。  
一夜無眠。

第二天醒來的時候，女人問我。  
「為什麼我醒來會在你的房間裏？」  
我瞪著她。  
「別這麼瞪著我，我是真的忘了。」  
她嘟嘴，咀嚼起另一塊食物。  
「那我問你其他問題。」  
「為什麼我一起來全身都疼痛得不得了？」  
那是因為拖你進去時特意讓你撞來撞去。  
「還有，為什麼你眼底有這麼大的黑眼圈，是做了些什麼嗎？」  
因為你整個晚上都在床上打功夫，我要避開都來不及，怎安穩睡覺。  
「你不會是對我的身體做了些什麼吧？」  
她嫌棄地抱著自己的身體。  
我拿走她的飯碗。  
「不用吃了。」  
女人看見她的火腿香腸炒蛋紫菜蘿蔔白飯正遠離她的胃。  
她嘩啦啦哭。  
「不要啊啊啊你大人有大量原諒我吧！」

我和她安然度過一段時間。  
漸漸，我也適應有她的存在的日子。  
煮午餐結果把我廚房差點炸了。  
幫我掛衣服然後下雨忘了收回來。  
睡覺時忘我地揮拳捶我。  
……我果然還是適應不了。  
要不是家裡只有一間睡房。  
要不是家裡多了一個人生活費變多。  
要不是沒錢交能維持二十四小時暖氣的電費。  
要不是她經常闖禍讓我入不敷出。  
我苦惱地對著電腦裏的月結單。  
女人瞧了瞧，問道。  
「不如我嘗試出去打工？」  
我，「不行！」  
在家裡倒尚能看管她，要是讓她出外打工，打破碟子破壞商品……  
「你在家裡乖乖當個被子精靈就可以。」  
女人哦了一聲，歡心喜地繼續看平板裡的影片。

快過年的時候來了個不速之客。  
「……媽？」  
我媽拿著一袋兩袋的，站在門口。  
她一踏進門便向我抱怨。  
「叫你回家又不肯，這不是苦了你媽我去找你。」  
我，「媽，你知道我不是這個意思。」  
要不是家裡多了個女人不知帶回去怎麼解釋……  
我想起現在還在沙發上吃著薯片的某人。  
「你家那麼小，就不打算……這位是？」  
女人滿腮都是薯片留下來的油膩光澤，她盯著我媽，看起來傻極了。  
這下跳進黃河也洗不清。  
我急忙解釋，「媽，你聽我說，這位是……」  
「小被！」  
「王阿姨！」  
兩個女人擁在一起，跳來跳去，像是好久不見。  
蛤？  
我盯著她們樂也融融的氛圍。  
「這是？」  
媽，「你咋了，忘了這是你小時候那個青梅竹馬嗎？」  
「後來飛去外國讀書，直到最近才回來的那個。」  
我的青梅竹馬？  
我想了想，好像是有過這樣的事。  
不過她小學畢業之後就不見，我還以為她死了。  
我媽摸了摸小被油光的臉。  
「哎呀看看你，瘦不拉幾的，在這裡肯定不好住，」  
「你媽叫你阿姨我好好照顧你，要不還是回去跟我住？」  
喂喂，誰才是你親生的？  
「這……不會太麻煩王阿姨你嗎？」  
小被禮貌地笑著，面有難色。  
我媽聽不出她口中的推卻，仍熱情地說服她。  
我到廚房倒了杯水，回來見她們爭論好一會兒。  
小被用渴望的眼神望著我。  
快來拯救你超可愛的小棉被！  
「……」  
我把水杯放在桌上。  
「媽你就別勸了，看你把人家嚇得。」  
我媽頓住，見小被果真有點害怕，連忙捂著嘴。  
「看我這老人家的性子，抱歉，小被你別怪阿姨。」  
小被搖著頭，「我沒事！」  
她們兩個又聊了一會兒，我媽看了看時間，説得回去照顧我爸，起身慾走了。  
「小被啊，要是這傢夥對你不好，你照實告訴我就行，」  
「下次王阿姨回來，再幫你教訓。」  
我挑挑眉。  
媽你由始至終對我説了連十句話都沒有，卻一直念著小被小被什麼的。  
我看著小被傻笑著向我媽道別。  
「唉。」  
算了，我都習慣了。

「你是不是應該解釋一下？」  
小被回去繼續吃她的薯片，聽見我的話抖了一下。  
「解釋……解釋什麼？」  
我牽起嘴角。  
舉起一把菜刀。  
小被，「你你你要做什麼？」  
我逐漸迫近她。  
我，「為什麼騙我説你是被子精靈？」  
小被，「我我我哪知道你真的相信！」  
我，「那天你爲什麽把我的被子拿走？」  
小被，「我不是見到上面很多污漬嗎，幫你扔到洗衣籃裏！」  
我，「那鑰匙呢？你怎麼拿到？」  
我追著她，在狹小的空間裏兜圈。  
小被，「你媽給我，説我工作的地方離你住的地方較近，順便和你敘舊。」  
我，「你工作？在這裡這麼久哪見過你出去？」  
小被，「學校不是還沒有開學嗎？我是做老師的。」  
我向她一揮，刀刃落在桌上。  
小被吱一聲。  
「你認真的？這茶几不要了是吧！」  
「我是認真就不會讓你住這麼久吃我喝我的。」  
我盯著她。  
「我……」小被啞言。  
我氣憤走回睡房，砰門一聲，獨留她一人客廳。

門被徐徐打開。  
「還生氣嗎？」  
小被踏門進來，見到我背身沉入床裏，咯咯笑了幾聲。  
「你進來幹嘛，我還沒有生完你氣。」  
我悶悶道。  
小被，「你先看看我找到什麽？」  
我側過身，不欲理她。  
我，「不看。」  
小被，「看嘛。」  
我，「不看。」  
小被，「看嘛！」  
我受不了，一轉身起來，見到她笑眯眯地盯著我。  
她手裏捲著一張被子。  
「我之前把你的舊被子藏到洗衣籃深處，剛才本想在裏面找回它。」  
「結果我找了很久，怎麽都找不到。」  
她緩緩走過來，坐在床上，靠近我。  
「可當我無意經過陽臺時，卻見到它挂在晾衣杆上。」  
「你説，這幾天只有你一個人去晾衣服，會是誰把它放上面呢？」  
我摸了摸那舊被子，有點濕，還沒有乾透。  
「你早就知道我不是被子精靈？」  
我哼了一聲。  
那天洗衣服，見它已經待在籃裏很久，怕再這樣下去會發臭，心血來潮把它拿去一併洗掉。  
「你不是說你是我的被子精靈嗎？」  
我把她拉下來，框在我懷裏。  
「既然這樣，你究竟能不能幫我保暖……」  
我笑了笑。  
「我說了算。」


End file.
